Lost Memories
by Shaedowe
Summary: Jade and Reave have always been the best of friends. And reading each others mind has never been much of a problem... Until the Bladebreakers... and him...They're causing Reave to close up, to lose contact with everything she's known. Except Hate.
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: (Haha) I've finally got someone to do it for me! Myishi, pls.

Myishi: The author doesn't own Beyblade but he/she hereby does own her Ocs. (You can tell who they are right?) whispers to Shaedowe "now where's my fee?"

Hi! This is my second fanfic. Sit back and enjoy.

Well, here goes... takes a deep breath

* * *

Jazlyn glanced at her teammates and heaved a huge sigh. She was bored and what was worse was that she was probably the only one.

Jade and Reave, the two "extremely hot"- and sweating profusely - girls sitting silently in the corner were entertained by talking telepathically - sort of - with each other while the other one the one, Nattie the one with unruly curly hair was busy staring at the cute boys and the convertible outside, though whether it was the car she found "cute" or the boys, Jazlyn didn't know.

She found the car easier on the eyes anyway.

When was he going to show up? She rapped the tables impatiently with her knuckles and a waiter appeared by her side so suddenly that it was almost as if he had been whisked there by magic.

"Can I have a glass of ice lemon tea?" She asked, then added a "please" as he scurried away. Maybe if she were more polite he would hurry up and get her that drink.

She glanced at the empty glasses on the table and sighed again. Clearly this girl felt that sighs were plentiful and meant to be used often.

* * *

She had already finished that last glass of drink when he arrived. She and the other three girls immediately perked up.

The "he" in question was no boyfriend of theirs, if by any chance you're wondering.

Quite the opposite in fact. Short and stubby, with a white moustache and round circular spectacles that barely covered his eyes, he was as close to a father figure as ever, the father all four of them had never had.

"Stan! Hey, over here!" Jazlyn stood up to wave him over.

"Well, well, well, I hope you haven't been waiting long... but...err... one of their team members had a little...delay. Apparently his bunk was exceptionally luxurious..." Mr Dickenson smiled at the girls, his kindly eyes crinkling at the corners.

Jazlyn smirked. Tough words like those didn't befuddle her. Someone had slept in. The girls got up and followed him.

"So we finally get to meet the famous team that Stan has been going on about... I wonder what they're like. Boys huh? Hope they're cute..." Nattie grinned.

All she got in response was a hard dig in the elbow. From Jazlyn no less.

Nattie gasped and grimaced as she clutched her aching side, doubled over. Jazlyn grinned at her. Always the theatrical one was Nattie.

"Anyway," Jazlyn carried on resuming her role as team captain. "We were wondering how old they were, 'cause if they're too young..." Leaving her sentence hanging in the air.

Nattie gave a theatric whisper in Reave's direction, hiding her face behind her hand. "They won't be the ideal dating partners..." Then laughed out loud as Jazlyn shoved her towards Reave. She glanced at Jade. Who was smirking away.

Not Jade too…

She glowered at Nattie. "I happen to have no tolerance for jokers, especially the type who disrespects their captains..."

Nattie gave her a well-practiced puppy-dog face, her head nodding up and down a thousand times a second, like those toys you put in cars and when the cars move they odd they're heads, non-stop. "You wouldn't be so cruel, would you?"

Reave flashed a wry smile and patted Nattie's head. In its unruly state, her hand could hardly do any damage to her hair. "Don't you worry, Jaz. Wittle wicked witch Nwattie will bwe a gwood gwirl fwom now on...won't you?" Nattie glared at her and made to trip her, but tripped and fell instead.

Jazlyn gave a friendly sneer. "Aww, did wittle wicked witch Nwattie gwet a boo-boo..." She reached out a hand to help Nattie up.

Grasping her hand firmly, it was now Nattie's turn to smirk. Revenge time. She yanked hard and Jazlyn fell in a heap next to her. "Yesh, and sow dwid wittle wicked witch Jwazwyn."

The whole team cracked up.

* * *

"It is the time..." Nattie's voice was low and eerie. She put up two hands in front of her and pretended to be a vampire. "It is the time..." She repeated. "The time to fear, the time to run, the time to fight... It is judgment time..."

Jade rolled her eyes and covered her ears. Nattie might kid herself into thinking that she had a beautiful voice but she for one was not convinced.

_And me for two,_ someone's voice intruded into her thoughts. Reave. She smiled at her best friend.

Telepathy was uncommon among most kids but every... every one of her and Reave's kind had this special ability. Her mind wondered once more to the pictures that she and Reave had dreamed about. Every night. She still woke up rasping and drenched in sweat, but Reave was able to control what she called visions better than she did.

Reave and her always shared a room so Reave always calmed her down. Their relationship was closer than that of two sisters. She was brought out of her reverie by boyish voices behind the majestic oak door in front of her.

Nattie ogled at the door in awe. "Hey, Mr D, you didn't tell us they were royalty. Even the two princesses behind don't live in such luxury..." she shot a sideways glance at Reave and Jade.

They didn't look impressed. "Figures." She muttered.

Jazlyn, naturally usurping the role of captain, rapped on the door, and then caught sight of the buzzer. She pressed it and an excited voice questioned "Are you the newbies?" Then the voice traveled further away and she assumed that he was talking to the others in the mansion.

"Heard that guys, it's the newbies!" She glanced at her teammates with an amused expression on her face. She hadn't even said anything yet.

Shaking their heads in silent laughter, Jade and Reave pointed at the door, which was issuing loud scrapping sounds.

A second later the door opened and a big round face appeared in the doorway, beaming at them. "Hi!" It said. "My name's Tyson, from the Bladebreakers. Who're you all?"

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. From previous experience, I will probably get no reviews within the first 2-3 weeks. So if you wanna see the 2nd chapter, I suggest you review. Thank you very much. Come again soon.

Adios.


	2. Reminiscence

Shaedowe: *Stares mutely at a Chinese scroll...*  
  
Myishi: *Pokes her in the back* Hey!  
  
Shaedowe: *Gives a start* What? Oh! Sorry... I was just so involved in that Chinese scroll over there... might influence the story you know... *hint hint* Oh, but I'm not supposed to give hints am I?  
  
Myishi: *covers Shaedowe's mouth* You there... don't listen to her... she's starting to go crazy... don't take her hints... *shouts to someone at the back of the room* Found the MPH number yet?  
  
Chorus of answers: No, not yet...  
  
Yourin: Ouch, Alexandra, get your foot of my back!  
  
Alexandra: My foot is not on your back! *Pauses* It's on Fein's back!  
  
Yourin: Well, in case you forgot! FEIN AND I ARE TWINS!  
  
Myishi: Shut up! Knock it off!  
  
Yourin: Ouch! Get off me! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!  
  
Alexandra Anastasia: *Shoves her* Whatever! Hey Myishi! Why don't you come and help and I'll do Shaedowe for a change! You're always complaining and bossing us about!  
  
Myishi: *Glares at Alex* What, you think Shaedowe's easy? She's like a pain in the neck, but a million times worse! You think you can handle her? Keep dreaming! I'm the leader here anyway...  
  
Alexandra: Well, maybe if-  
  
Fein: Stop it, both of you! I hope you aren't gonna behave like this... don't fight over Shaedowe... You'll frighten her!  
  
Shaedowe: *Gives innocent face and puppy dog eyes* I'm totally innocent! *Two horns sprout from her head, entangled in a golden angel halo* Heh heh... just that some people don't agree with me, you know...  
  
Fein: Anyway, stop this sniping, cause I'M GOING TO BE IN CHARGE OF SHAEDOWE! No one is to touch her!  
  
Gatcher: No way! She's the easy job! I'll take charge of her!  
  
All WGs join in: No way! I'll take care of her... *All become a fighting dustball*  
  
Shaedowe: *creeps away quietly* Well, looks like I'm free for the day! Let's go see my story! Yah! Hopefully they'll go on like this for the whole week! Haha!  
  
P.S. Can you all tell me whom you like best in Beyblade? They can be from any team... Doesn't have to be from the Bladebreakers... Doesn't have to be from V-force either... Thanks!  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Many Thanks To:  
  
Tomgirl27: Yup! That's Michael! AWOL means Absent WithOut Leave. Yeah... but still, I think they should have more girls... Thanks for reviewing again! *gives Kane plushy*  
  
Lefty: Haha! Thanks for reviewing again! Nah, it's ok if you can't review... Uhh... what do you mean that your computer was being gay? *gives Selima plushy*  
  
Ok... Let's get on with the story... Yeah!  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Tyson was the fat one wearing the cap. Rei was the one in white. Max was the blonde. Kenny, aka Chief, was the nerd with the specs and Dizzi was the laptop. Jazlyn frowned thoughtfully. That couldn't be right... There were supposed to be five Bladers in this team... Surely the computer wasn't counted...? Who was missing? Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny... KAI!  
  
She noticed the rest staring at her. Then she realized that she'd shouted her thoughts aloud. "Oh sorry," Looking apologetic. "By the way, where's Kai? There are five of you, aren't there?"  
  
Rei was looking apologetic too. "We-ll, he... uhh... he went for a long walk. I think he lost track of time..."  
  
Jazlyn knew the true story. They were having trouble with their team leader.  
  
Nattie didn't seem to be having the same trouble with the rest of the team. She was getting to know them. Too much. Flirting would be closer to the truth.  
  
Smiling seductively at the guy in white. He was a cute one. Max wasn't bad, but she didn't go for short guys. Or fat guys. Tyson, therefore, was totally out of the question. Fat, short and dense, he didn't often have girls clamoring for his attention anyway.  
  
"Hi. I'm Natalia, but you can call me Nattie. People call me the Bella Donna of this team. Beautiful one."  
  
Jade was so sure. Bella Donna was also a poisonous and deadly plant. That was Nattie. Smiling at her new teammates, Jade turned to the real beauty of the group. Reave.  
  
Reave. A frown creased her face. Reave! Jade called mentally. Reave, are you ok?   
  
A moments hesitation before she felt activity on Reave's side. Here.   
  
Jade was relieved. Reave was the more dominant one in their shared special ability. She, therefore, controlled whatever communication they had. Reave could cut Jade off completely and feed her false thoughts, but Jade could be read easier than a blank piece of paper.  
  
In short, Reave could mess with Jade's mind without breaking a sweat, and Jade wouldn't know it. Jade could be Reave's puppet and she wouldn't be aware until Reave told her. Not that Reave would have any reason to do that. Would she?  
  
Reave broke through. Course not. What am I, a traitor or a monster? Neither! We're best friends. And Jade knew it was true.  
  
Jade grinned at Reave and turned back to the others.  
  
Reave didn't.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Kai Hiwatari, the team's captain, was feeling uneasy. Everything was fine. They were meeting their new members. Approved and organised by Mr Dickenson. What could go wrong?  
  
The answer escaped from his mouth. "Everything."  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
"Well, so I said, no way will I go out with you and he said..." Nattie was telling another of the stories.  
  
Jazlyn was intrigued. Nattie was forever coming up with her tall tales. Nevertheless, she never failed to impress Jazlyn. She laughed.  
  
Reave heard the laughter coming from the group. Nattie had made a good joke.  
  
Physically, Reave was part of the group too, but spiritually, she was somewhere else. Tall, ancient majestic carvings, and pillars, and Greek palaces like those from the movie Atlantis. Well, of course, this was Ancient Atlantis. Though not yet underwater. Atlantis had never been underwater in the first place. Still wasn't.  
  
It was the only place she ever felt at home, welcome. There were people laughing, children playing. Noisy crowded warm marketplaces. People bargaining.  
  
Birds fluttering around, twittering.  
  
Peace. Ancient Atlantis.  
  
Then, startling change. Empty, barren, messy. Overgrown, deserted and abandoned. A graveyard. Ancient Atlantis.  
  
Her home. And Jade's. Destroyed by one single person. Him.  
  
A wicked, smirking, triumphant face. Evil in its purest form.  
  
She knew who it was.  
  
And hated him.  
  
And anyone related to him.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
A door slammed. Someone was coming in.  
  
Rei got up. "That would be Kai."  
  
Introducing the slate-haired teen with a cold face. "Everyone, meet Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Nattie noted him to be extremely cute. Jazlyn flushed. Jade smiled. He was handsome, even she thought so.  
  
Reave couldn't believe it. The name, Hiwatari.  
  
She hated it. To death.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Reave you ok? Jade's voice, an intrusion into Reave's thoughts.  
  
No answer.  
  
Jade, worried, glanced at her best friend. Reave didn't often ignore her. Unless she was teasing her. Or mad with her.  
  
Shifting position to sit beside Reave, she placed a concerned arm on her best friend's shoulder. Tried to sense her thoughts. Came up against a brick wall. Literally.  
  
Reave shook off her hand. Refused to use telepathy. "I'm fine." She whispered. "Just tired. I'm going to my room first."  
  
Jade watched Reave. A retreating shadow. Straight, yet beaten and bent. Lonely.  
  
Then, a mental opening. Reave had opened up. Or so Jade thought, as the opening closed up almost immediately. Reave hadn't meant for that to happen then.  
  
But then, she didn't need a further opening. She had sensed a very important emotion already. Perhaps the key clue to her cold behavior.  
  
But one that worried her. Terribly.  
  
Hatred. Immense hatred.  
  
She thought back to what Reave had told her about Ancient Atlantis. Their 5000-year-old lost home. Reave felt strongly for it.  
  
The hatred. A 5000-year-old hatred.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Kai glanced at the girl who had just left the room. She was pretty. The prettiest of the group, in his opinion.  
  
Not his taste though. So what was new. No girl was.  
  
Especially this one who was smiling and talking in front of him. What was her name? Nattie or something. She would have better luck with Tyson. She wouldn't have any luck with Rei either though. He didn't like her that way. It was just that Rei was nicer. He would never have brushed her off so rudely. Would never leave her standing lamely, staring at the wall, her mouth hanging open. Gaping like a goldfish out of water.  
  
Kai smirked. Served her right for being such a wannabe.  
  
He needed fresh air. To be away from the rest. The annoying girl.  
  
The annoying Tyson as well.  
  
He pushed open the door, and it creaked. It badly needed oil. Like this dumb hotel.  
  
That was when he saw her. The girl from the room. The pretty one. Sitting on the steps. Staring into space. Looking but not really seeing. Probably thinking.  
  
He didn't know what made him do what he did. Maybe he never would.  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
She didn't give a start. Didn't turn around either. Her reaction to him, however, was unusual, but not entirely unwelcome. Either.  
  
"Hiwatari."  
  
He didn't know what to think. For one, no one ever called him by his hated last name unless they had a death wish. A painful death wish.  
  
She was lucky he didn't kill her.  
  
For two, no girl had ever reacted to him this way before. Never.  
  
Well, for starters, Kai was impressed. Usually, when he graced a girl with his magnetic presence – very, very, very, very seldom – most of them would have the usual shy, boring and girlish reaction.  
  
Blush, stammer and try to suck up to him. Wannabes.  
  
Sounded like a comedy act.  
  
This girl was an entirely different story. Cold, unimpressionable and unique.  
  
Strange, reminded him of someone. Name starting with K. Rhyming with pie.  
  
"Humph." He didn't let his feelings show. Whatever his feelings were.  
  
Crossed arms and closed eyes, couldn't care less expression. The trademark Kai. Reave stood up.  
  
That got Kai's attention. A girl who could resist him. Neat. And new.  
  
"Training starts tomorrow, and one more thing, what's your name?" He asked, curiosity aroused.  
  
"Find out."  
  
Reave left the room. She wasn't going to tell him who she was. Never a Hiwatari. Her hatred was way passing its point. Luckily, she was totally in check with her emotions. Totally.  
  
Kai glanced at her hand. Balled into a tight fist. Shaking, with what was unmistakably anger and hatred.  
  
Frowning, he asked "Something wrong? Or does your hand shake every time you talk to a cute guy?"  
  
Rich, stuck up snob. She hated him so much more than she had upon hearing his name. If that was possible at all.  
  
Reave decided she would lend him a helping hand to figure out this mystery.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just that I hate the Hiwatari name. A lot."  
  
Kai was confused. Sure, he'd made lots of enemies. But none of them girls. No, girls were too fragile, ladylike hold a grudge. And he was sure he had never met her before. He never forgot a face.  
  
Kai was confused. Very. And when he was confused he got mad.  
  
He scowled, the beginnings of hatred etched into his deep, dark and mysterious eyes, and he scowled.  
  
That girl needn't worry. The feeling was mutual. Now.  
  
Probably forever. And ever.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Shaedowe: Heh heh... that's the end. I've sort of got writers' block now, so I can't continue. Sorry... Ok, then... pls review! I'm keeping you guys in suspense, I hope, of Reave's past. And what it has to do with Hiwatari. Both Kai and Voltaire. Heh heh... I hope to get 5 reviews before I continue. Or more if better! The more the merrier! Speaking of which...  
  
Fein: You shut up! You're always taking the easy job...  
  
Myishi: Am not! I'm Shaedowe's top Writ-  
  
Yourin: Quiet, you're gonna give it away! I'll take the job then, if you two can't stop this!  
  
Myishi and Fein: No way!  
  
Gatcher: I totally agree! I'll take charge of Shaedowe!  
  
All the WGs: No way! *All become a fighting dustball again*  
  
Shaedowe: We-ll, it's good for my freedom, but them? Maybe the saying the saying many hands make light work doesn't work on them, they're not normal people you know... WGs... I know! "Many hands make a big fight!" How bout that! Hah! Pretty lame, but who cares! See ya next time... Hopefully, they'll still be fighting! Weeee!  
  
*Fighting dustball rolls by...*  
  
WGs: Bye! Ouch! Get your foot out of my eye! 


	3. Biodata

This is just an author's note. It's about my Ocs, their beyblades and other stuff. And I do not own Beyblade. So don't ask.

PS, those words in esterixes(star thingy) the are some (snide) and (lame) comments made by my WGs.

****

Team name: Myst

Jazlyn

The proud leader of Myst, she takes pride in being the top leader of the top group. She isn't interested in most boys, only a few. And when she likes a boy, they must really be cute. She doesn't flirt, and she and Nattie are the best of friends, and they make a great combination, seeing as Jazlyn takes life very seriously and Nattie's quite the joker. Jazlyn's also very uptight when it comes to battles, all battles, even friendly ones. She hates to lose and hates it when her group mates lose as well. She can be quite hard on them should they lose, and make their training extra tough. But she can relax too, and when she does, she fun to be around. She the down-to-earth type, and often the responsible one. She cares about her teammate's safety a lot. She makes a very good leader and all in all, is a pretty nice person.

Full profile:

Name: Jazlyn Ohgomei

Age: 16

Looks: Very reddish-black hair, black eyes, likes to dress in black. Anything black, be it skirt, short, shirt, jacket or jeans. But she hates dresses and wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. Even if it were black.

Bitbeast: Noira

A water type bird. Its attacks are Spray of Rage, Hurricane, Storm and the most powerful one of all, Flame of the Waves. It's an irony. Flames and water?

Position in the group: The third best.

Crushes: Rei, Kai and Darren. Ah, Kai, of course.

Best friend: Nattie

Favourite quotes: There are no what ifs if you train hard and are prepared for anything.

The world doesn't need any actresses with Nattie Greenwich about. Is this a compliment or what?

Hobbies: Training, training and training. And being leader. And (even if she doesn't show it) bossing people about. I like to boss people about too. And I show it.

Nattie

Jazlyn's forever faithful and forever playful friend. The ultimate flirt, she is the ultimate drama queen too. She is good at flirting, blading, flirting, acting, flirting, writing stories, flirting and let me see… ah yes, flirting. You get the idea. She has never met a boy that she hasn't flirted with, at least until she met Tyson. She is relaxed and a joker, and is the one who relieves tensions in the group. She and Jazlyn make a good pair and blah… she is just about the only one can get Jazlyn to relax and be a half-normal girl. She loves to dress up and loves all the colours there are in the world, except pink. She likes listening to Chinese songs and absolutely hates Linkin Park. She prefers gentle music, preferably classical, and finds rock music disgustingly loud. She likes a lot of things for no reason, and hates many things for no reason at all too. She is fun loving, adorable, humorous and has a flair for writing stories. Even though she hates to sit still. For no reason at all. And she hates it when anybody asks her if her name stands for Natalie or something, and just to let you know, the answer is no. Her name is just plain Nattie, though she's anything but plain. Should she decide to quit blading, all the directors would no doubt be clamoring for her. She wants to be a vet though and has a soft spot for small animals.

Full profile:

Name: Nattie Greenwich ( She's the only one who isn't of japanese nationality...)

Age: 16

Looks: Long hair that constantly changes colour, seeing as she dyes it whatever colour she wishes, according to her mood. But never pink. Eyes constantly change colour too, as she has a huge array of contact lenses. And she dresses in anything, except dresses. Has a strange obsession with necklaces and forever wears one. For no reason. 

Bitbeast: Taphorior

A flaming, elegant cross between a horse and a rhino. In short, a unicorn. It has wings, and its attacks are Flare, Pyrio, Heavenly Flames. None more powerful than the other. However when combined, it is a formidable force. Your biggest mistake would be to under-estimate her. Unicorn?!

Position in the group: Fourth, but only because she never likes to injure any creature too much. Good for her. Not

Crushes: I'll only list the few involved in this story. Rei, Kai, Darren, Chance, Alan. That's not much! I could count them on the fingers of one hand.

Best friends: Jazlyn 

Favourite quotes: Hi, my name is Nattie, not short for Natalie, and I'm gonna kick your butt.

Your butt is mine for the kicking. 

Never mess with a pretty girl, especially one like me.

I'm a sweet kid. My bitbeast, however, is not.

Hobbies: Flirting is number one, followed by acting, writing stories, and listening to music. Oh, and annoying Jazlyn, and at the same time, having fun. We have one hobby in common. Annoying people.

Jade

The quietest and shyest in the group, she only talks to outsiders when it is absolutely necessary. But, she is friendly and outgoing with the ones close to her, namely her teammates and later on, the Bladebreakers. There are a few others but I won't tell you. Like Jazlyn, she hardly crushes on any boy, but has a strangely strong connection with… Why should I tell you? There's a reason behind this too. Anyway, she is very ladylike, but will risk anything for her friendship with her friends, especially Reave. She looks up to Reave a whole lot, and considers herself very lucky to be able to communicate telepathically with Reave. She's a little too gullible, trusting people too easily. But she does not fall behind her teammates in the business of revenge, especially when anyone harms her or her friends, especially Reave. She is friendly, kind, and very pleasant to be with. However, she often is the one to fall into traps, and the weakest link in Myst when it comes to… some stuff. One note, don't be fooled by her gentle looks, she is very vicious when it comes to beybattles. That is, when she puts her mind to it. See, she's often distracted by the opponent, or some other thing. Too innocent for me. Even if she does kick butt.

Full profile: 

Name: Jade Fushion (She's an orphan, and was adopted by a rich family, where she met Reave, who was adopted by them too.) What a 'coincidence'

Age: 16 

Looks: Short, pale blond hair that falls to her neck. Ruby red eyes that seem not to blink. Dresses in whatever she deems reasonable. But hates dresses, skirts and any stuff she thinks is girly. She may not show it, but she _does _care about her looks. She does? 

Bitbeast: Kenslief 

A silver/golden fox. Cute, yeah, but has the ability to shoot out sparks and stuff. Deadly. Being an electric type creature, its attacks are Spark, Thunder and Bolt. Never mess with electricity. Especially if the sparks come from Jade. sparks can't hurt that much, can they ?!

Position in the group: Second, but can tie with Reave when she tries to. 

Crushes: Only one. Kai. So what else is new?

Best friends: Reave… and she considers all the rest of her friends best friends too. But, yeah, she and Reave are closest. 

Favourite quotes: I win, you lose. (Usually says this at the end of the battle. So you can guess the outcomes…) How 'creative'...

Thunder is power. Duh.

Are you ok? (Not really a quote, but she says this a lot, to practically everyone.) What kind of quote is this?

Hobbies: Talking telepathically to Reave. Then comes drawing and blading. She likes to think as well, and is usually deep in thought. We have nothing in common. Except that I like to dress up too. 

Reave 

She's very quiet and cold when she wants to be, and like Jade, is usually deep in thought. She can be aggressive, but not very often… And she's very special. She has the gift of telepathy, and can control that gift too, whereas Jade can't. Blading, telepathy, and a whole lot of other things come naturally to her. But no, she's not perfect. In fact, far from it. She's the least perfect of the whole group Myst. She's naturally beautiful, and hates to dress up. She doesn't have crushes at all at first, until later in the story. But very few. She is totally in check with her emotions, or at least that's what she _thinks_. In reality, she's very fragile but hides her true self. She seems tougher, but is actually weaker than Jade. You'll see what I mean. When confronted with dangers and threats, she can think fast, on her feet, that is, when is isn't panicking. Usually, those around her have to help her get out of tough situations. She doesn't admit it, but she admires Jade, Jazlyn, Nattie and many other people for various reasons. The thing that helps her pull through is her complete confidence in her bitbeast and her own abilities, and she has lots of abilities. Yup, and she doesn't care about what others think about her. She thinks she doesn't need friends, but in truth, she _really _needs them. And for reasons I will not tell you now, she hates Kai. She's also very special as she's the descendant of a very, very special person in Ancient Atlantis. I won't tell you who. That's for me to know and you to find out. She's very good in blading and wins every time. Though in this story, she loses quite a lot. People find it creepy when she stares at them, and she may seem very cruel to Jade, but actually is protecting her. Even though the one who needs protection is herself. see, she's not as smart as she thought...

Full profile: 

Name: Reave Fushion (no, Jade is not her sister, but her adopted one. Reave's adopted too, by the same wealthy family that adopted Jade. Confusing? And she prefers to go by the name of Reave Revoiaire, Revoiaire being her ancestor's last name. Or she'll call herself _Ruthiere enst Fargo aire. ) _Like the name. 

Age: 16 

Looks: Long raven-coloured hair that is very tame and falls down like a waterfall to a few inches below her shoulders. Green eyes that look like they are all the shades of green mixed together, churning about. Wears T-shirts and long pants or jeans or whatever she deems appropriate. But never skirts or dresses, and anyway she doesn't care about her looks one bit, so it's lucky that she looks good no matter what. 

Bitbeast: Dalfen 

Her bitbeast is very special, and I won't tell you why yet. It looks like a wolf or fox or a large cat, and is black in colour with bright yellow and midnight black flames licking its body. The flames are always flickering so it's difficult to tell the shape of the bitbeast, thus working to its advantage. It can move at lightning speed and with deadly accuracy, but this is because it is very confident. It is also deadly silent, the ultimate predator. It is very light-footed and well, it's like the perfect bitbeast. Only, since Reave is far from perfect, it is a little difficult for her to control Dalfen sometimes. Are you describing me? 

Position in the group: First but if she panics or something, can be relegated to _last. _how nice

Crushes: I told you, none. Yet. But we'll see at the end of the story. Yeah, right. Shaedowe's writing is _very _cliché. 

Best friends: She thinks she has none, but she forgot Jade. And… a few others that I won't tell you yet. Why not? You've given away so much already, why don't you just tell them the whole story now? 

Favourite quotes: _Yu fluent ian gedien est dokoviar for aivara. _(That's Ancient Atlantian for May the Darkness Guide You Forever.) It's my favourite 

_Fruentio est euriomes bettiara nost tiagor. _(Friends are little better than enemies.) Too true...One WG is enough. Namely moi.

Hobbies: Learning more about her heritage (Ancient Atlantis) blading, thinking and ah yes, reading and drawing. (Mostly about Ancient Atlantis.) Surprise surprise

Ah well, that's all there is to know about them and I've given away plenty of hints already… Too much, in fact. Now you have to read my story. You've got that right, for once. Oh, shut up. Haha! Oh, bye! 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Beyblade. If I did, I'd probably edit Tyson out. No, I wouldn't cause he's the funny one… hmmm…

Shaedowe: They've stopped fighting… my WGs, I mean…NOT thankfully. Now they're taking turns to watch me, which is sooooooooooooooooooooo much worse, cause now they're monitoring my EVERY move, and I MEAN EVERY SINGLE MOVE!!! Sigh… 

Myishi: Quiet and get on with the story.

Fein: Yup or the readers will get bored…

Shaedowe: See what I mean? What did I ever do to deserve this…?

Myishi: :(

Shaedowe: Oh help, now she's gonna kill me… gulps

SAVE ME! Ahhh!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Before I write my will, there are a few things I have to do…

Like…

Thanks to the following reviewer(s):

bs3ssi0n: Thanks to one of my most frequent reviewers… gives Reave figure Yea! I'm finally 

giving out one of the special plushies!

And thanks to Darkness-fire: You're very frequent too, but seeing as you're a good friend of mine, I think you can wait a while, right? If not, then kill me… my WGs are gonna do that anyway… plus killing me won't do any good, then you won't know the end of the story… hee hee… and I'm giving you… Malik. I know you like him, right? If you don't, then too bad, too sad.

And here we go… one story on the way…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The girl laughed. She had a head of pale blond hair and her ruby red eyes were dancing with happiness. 

The raven-haired girl who was leaning casually against the wall didn't laugh, but a faint smile played along the edges of her lips. 

Three other boys were there too. 

The boy with slate-coloured hair was trying not to smile but not managing quite well. The result was a smirk. But the pleasant kind of smirk. 

Another boy was trying to play it cool but a nervous grin somehow made its way to his mouth. A lock of his silvery-blond hair fell into his deep blue eyes, eyes that were azure, like the sky and he brushed it away impatiently. No way was he gonna miss the action. 

The last of the group, a boy with a head of messy dark-blue hair, was further away from the group, but seemed to be the centre of attention. He was the only one with a straight face. And he needed it.

"Sir, there's a cockroach at that piece of fruit. Sir, yuck! The cockroach, quick get it!" He yelled.

The slate-haired teen's smirk widened. The other girl's eyes, swimming with different shades of green, twinkled and she focused more of her attention on the scene at the middle of the marketplace. The pale-blond haired girl clutched her stomach, quaking with silent laughter and nearly doubled-over. Poking the silvery-blond hair guy who had the luck to be standing next to her, in the shoulder, she gestured half laughing, to the drama unfolding at the store. "Look Chance, look, look at Alan." Her short speech was punctuated by little giggles. "Oh, this is so fun, but if Theo found out…"

Chance ignored her. Chance was usually the worrier, but today he resolved not to spoil their fun. How he wished he could he the one making the mischief. 

His eyes wandered over to the other girl, not the one pulling on his arm, she was too giggly. The dark and mysterious one. How he wished he was the one she was looking at, instead of the mischievous Alan. He wanted to be the mischief-maker… And, if he happened to impress some girls, then that was an added bonus. But then, he didn't have Alan's courage to face up to the music, in the event that they got caught, and nor did he have Alan's… whatever Alan had that made him so attractive to the girls…

Then he turned back to the action. Maybe he could take a leaf from Alan's book. As she felt a sly grin sliding onto his face, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They didn't stand a chance with Alan. No one did.

And then he stopped thinking and focused all his attention on the scene about to happen. This would be fun.

The show was about to begin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade burst out of bed, panting hard. Knocking over the pitcher of water on her bedside table in the process.

The noise caused the two other girls to come rushing from their adjacent room.

"Jade, are you okay?" Jazlyn asked worriedly and flicked a switch. The lamp at Jade's corner of the room flickered on.

Still panting, Jade somehow managed to give her a watery smile. "Yeah, just a nightmare."

Nattie sat on the edge of Jade's bed. "Well, your just a nightmare sure didn't sound 'just'. You sounded like you'd seen, like, a ghost?"

Jade stared at the clock. Its solemn face stared back at her, revealing no answers. It didn't need to. Jade hadn't even seen the clock. 

Nattie was right. She had seen a ghost. Not just a ghost, but many, many of them. Who were they? Ghost of her past? Did they have anything to do with Ancient Atlantis? 

Ancient Atlantis! Reave!

Breaking out of her thoughts, she glanced at the bed opposite the room. Reave's bed. The light was faint at her side. Her bed was still mostly enshrouded by darkness. Was she awake?

Normally, whatever dreams Jade received, Reave would get them too. This had always been the case. Now, though… she seemed to be still deep in her slumber…

Jazlyn followed her gaze to the sleeping silhouette of Reave. "Do you want us to wake her up?"

Nattie yawned. "I don't think you should. She returned late last night after dinner, dunno what she was up to, training probably. Or something else, I didn't ask, but, hey, I trust my teammate. She deserves all the rest she can get."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I was asleep already and she wasn't back yet, so probably she returned late."

Jazlyn still looked worried. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Jade smiled. "I'll be fine, since when have I not been fine?"

"Yeah, but that was when Reave was around. Spiritually around." She muttered, but nonetheless exited, however reluctantly. Nattie winked at Jade. "Knowing Jazzy, I probably won't get a goodnights sleep from now on… she'll get me to check on you and stuff…"

Swatting Nattie's head, Jazlyn relaxed and grinned. "Get a goodnights sleep, Jade. We've got training sessions tomorrow. Wouldn't want to make a fool out of us girls, would we?"

"Yeah," Jade laughed. Thinking about Kai, she added "especially with all those hot guys around."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

"Don't let the bed bugs- ouch! Jazlyn!" 

Jade laughed again. She could always count on Nattie and Jazlyn to help her relax. 

Glancing in Reave's direction, she wished to be able to fall asleep as easily.

She didn't need to.

The moment she hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

Only one person had not. In fact, she had only fallen asleep an hour ago. 

One could not be sure, but in the pitch-blackness of the dead of the night, Reave's eyes seemed to glow and it seemed a soft, genuine smile lit up the corners of her mouth. Even her hair seemed to glisten, even without any light. And for once in her whole entire life, she felt tears threatening to spill out. Tears of happiness. And for the first time in her whole entire life, she let them spill out.

And for once in her whole sick, stupid, sorry excuse of a life, she didn't care.

And for once in her life, she was truly happy. Truly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;

But her good mood had diminished by the next morning when she made it down to the buffet table. And it was because of the one and only Tyson.

Of course, Jade had a large part of the blame all to herself too. As did Nattie, Jazlyn and the rest of the Bladebreakers. They were all at fault.

"Jade, hey, I heard you had a freaky dream last night." Was the greeting they received from Tyson.

"And from whom did this rumor come from?" Jazlyn shot a death glare at Nattie. Even though she already knew the answer.

"Nattie. She told Rei, Max overheard and he told me. So I conclude that this isn't a rumor, but in fact true." Tyson announced triumphantly, still conveniently stuffing his mouth full of today's specials: pancakes.

"Wow, such fancy words sprouting from a mouth so foul, especially when full of food." Jade commented sarcastically as Tyson shot her confused glances.

"Why don't you just tell us what it was about? It's not a secret, is it?" Rei prompted gently but eager for the answer too.

"Well," Jade hesitated. She couldn't very well say no to a cute guy, could she… but… She stole a glance at Jazlyn and Jazlyn shrugged. "Why not? Rei's right, after all… Except that Nattie shouldn't even have said it in the first place. But it's up to you." It seemed that she too was unable to resist Rei's rugged good looks.

She knew she shouldn't have said anything in the first place. She should have said that yes, it was an absolute secret. But all because of Rei… his dreamy looks… his intelligent eyes…

"Well," Jade described her freakish dream. Pointedly avoiding Reave's gaze. Unnecessary. Reave wasn't even looking at her.

"It was in this marketplace, where everyone was selling stuff, and… and there were this three- no four children. One had red eyes and dark-blue hair. She was a girl. There were two, actually, the other one… I can't remember, but she had green eyes. Really mystical and… and special green eyes, and there were two boys but I couldn't see them so well… its… well, quite vague now… and wait! There was a signboard, saying 'Ancient Atlantis.' That was important, I don't know why…"

Trust Tyson to make a joke out of everything. Including this.

"Hahaha! Ancient Atlantis! That's ridiculous! Atlantis doesn't exist!" He laughed.

Rei smiled and the hold Jade had on the group was broken. "You must admit, it was an interesting dream though… Where'd you get the idea of Ancient Atlantis? Nice name…"

"Yeah, cool!" Max added, nodding, with a big smile on his face.

Jade blinked. Then she remembered who else was in the room, when she had told the story and when Tyson had made that remark.

And she glanced at Reave in a panic. Anybody who mocked their 'home' was instantly punished. And the punishment was harsh.

Home… Was it really their home?

She'd wanted a home for so long, and even when she'd been adopted by that perfectly rich, wonderful family, she'd always longed for a home.

But today Reave seemed distracted. Distracted was a minor way of putting it. The only sign that she'd heard the Bladebreakers remarks was a faint frown that creasing her forehead. Other than that, her face was totally blank.

Jade glanced at her friend. Reave she prodded gently. 

The hatred she came up against was frightening and she found that she was almost glad that she was immediately pushed out by Reave.

Something was definitely going on.

If only she could figure out what…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade had never seen Jazlyn agree to another person taking charge. She'd always wanted to be the leader, the captain from the start. Always, that is, until now.

Until Kai, that is.

He'd taken charge immediately, pairing them up, the girls against the boys, for training. And Jazlyn had meekly accepted his decision. Nattie found it even harder to believe that Jazlyn had said yes to the fact that she had to battle against Tyson. Not one complaint.

"Maybe we should set her up with someone, seeing as she's so obedient to the one she loves…" She muttered in a stage whisper to Jade and Reave.

Jade smiled and let a small pleasant laugh escape, earning a scathing glance from Jazlyn. Reave could have been a statue with her stone-cold, wooden, never-changing face.

She herself was paired up with Rei, and to her, it seemed a good arrangement. Who knew what Nattie would risk to get a date with a good-looking guy like Rei. Nattie was to battle the blonde, friendly Max.

But she was nervous to be paired up with Rei too. She could feel her fair face heating up as he cast her a friendly grin. She was sure the red of her blush would contrast well with her pale, fair-skinned face. Not.

Stupid, stupid. This thinking was way stupid. She did not and would never have a crush on Rei. He's just a _friend. A friend. _

Yeah, that's right, Jade, just keep thinking, _friend, friend, friend, friend, friend, friend, friend…_

Who am I kidding?! She thought desperately. No one, that's who. Except me. She let out a sigh and turned her mind to other matters at hand. _Concentrate, Jade. You've seen good-looking guys before. Concentrate on the battle, concentrate on beyblade, concentrate on Reave and Myst, concentrate on Kai._

Kai.

Whoops, that'd slipped out. The last thing she needed to do was concentrate on _him_.

Anyway, speaking of Kai…

Granted, there was one person worse off than her, or any of them for that matter.

Reave was up against the Almighty captain of the Bladebreakers himself. Not only was Kai very, very, very cute, he was a very good, very experienced blader. No way would he let her off, even if she _were_ a girl. 

But then Reave was equal to him in all of the aspects listed above as well. She was pretty, the natural type, not with the makeup. She walk through rain and mud, coming out caked in who knows what, and still look great, like a tough, hardy model.

And her skills far surpassed that of hers and Nattie's put together. If she put her mind to it. Now, in her present state, however… 

No time to worry about that. Tyson licked his lips in anticipation of his victory, and Jazlyn gave her usual self-satisfied smirk as the two of them took their respective positions at the beydish.

This was going to be too easy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Let it rip!"

They started off by spinning around each other, as if measuring each other up. Not a bad start, but not a good one either. To Reave, it just seemed that they were stalling for time. If they didn't attack and something, she'd get bored and leave. Which was what she'd planned to do already. Any way, to tell the truth, she was bored out of her mind already.

Maybe Jazlyn could sense her thoughts, or maybe she herself was getting bored too. Whatever the reason, she gathered up speed and sent a hard blow at Dragoon, knocking it off balance. Jazlyn smirked crossed her arms in a defiant stance.

Reave almost forgot to look bored, calm, cold, confident. The image she didn't seem to have any trouble maintaining.

One thought flitted across her mind. This was going to get interesting after all.

Tyson clearly was just waking up, whereas Jazlyn had awoken long ago. Dragoon rushed madly towards her beyblade. But in that split second, Noira had disappeared. 

Tyson was too stunned to speak, which was a first. "Wha-?" 

Then he needed to say no more as Noira appeared behind Dragoon and sent it flying out of the beystadium, across the room and right in the wall, creating a large, smoking dent.

Coolly, calmly, Jazlyn caught Noira and slipped it into her pocket. Staring in disgust at Tyson she smirked. "World Champion? Maybe Champion Loser would be more appropriate."

The other occupants of the room were stunned too, save for Kai and Jazlyn's teammates. Kai was never stunned. But Jade, Nattie and Reave had seen this all before. This came as no surprise. It was only to be expected of Jazlyn to show Tyson up in their very first training session. 

Nattie tutted and shook her head. "Typical Jazlyn. You just couldn't resist it, could you?"

Jazlyn grinned. "Nope, I couldn't. But maybe you can, Nat. It's your turn to show off."

Nattie made a peace sign. "My pleasure."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shakily, Max made his way to face Nattie at the beystadium. This was going to be tough, who knew what they were capable of? Especially after what they did to Tyson's blade.

"Hi Max." She drawled. "Your butt is mine for the kicking."

Max blinked and reached for Draciel. 

"3-2-1, let it rip!"

"Draciel, go!" 

Nattie smirked as Draciel went on the attack immediately. This would be so boring, she knew. 

Watching intently, she immediately found Draciel's weakness. This was way too easy. Maybe she should be a professional blader after all. She was gonna win this one for sure. Without calling out Taphorior at all.

"Haha." She laughed. Max glanced at her, perplexed, and in doing so, lost his concentration. It was only a matter of minutes before Draciel went the same way Dragoon did. 

Nattie grinned. "Never mess with a pretty girl. You know, Max, you really shouldn't show Draciel's weaknesses so early in battle. You never know, you might just lose."

Nattie returned to her teammate's side and met Jade's ruby red eyes. " Knock'em dead."

Jade smiled and felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to disappear one by one. Nattie often had that effect on people. Jazlyn grinned. "They don't deserve they're title… I don't believe this, I never even used Noira and _Tyson _lost! He _lost_! And Max too."

Now Jade grew worried. "You don't think they're doing this on _purpose_, are you? If they are, no wonder we won…"

Nattie patted her on the shoulder. "Relax! You worry too much."

Jazlyn punched her shoulder. "And you worry too little. But yeah, Nattie's right. Just relax, you'll win. I don't think they're doing it on purpose. They don't have the brains."

Nattie pretended to look gratified. "I'm right?"

Jade laughed and her nervousness evaporated again. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll do fine…"

Her gaze wandered over to Reave who was standing casually a few metres away from them. Reave she prodded. Reave didn't look up, but gave her the thumbs-up signal. _Harvadon Cornefiedre. _Have confidence.

Jade smiled. _I wiiul. _She answered. I will.

"Since you're a girl, and I'm gentlemanly, I'll take it easy on you, ok?"

Jade was amused. Take it easy? Hadn't he seen what their first bladers had done? Well, if he wasn't convinced, she could always provide a second demonstration of their unbeatable power.

"Take it easy? Rei, it seems you don't know me at all. Now, you're gonna see the real me."

"Let it rip!"

Their beyblades flew off and landed in the beystadium, inches from each other. Blow after blow was delivered, by both and to both. But both weren't weakening. At all.

With a sudden jerk, Driger sent her off to the edge of the beystadium, and it was only pure blind luck that Kenslief managed to stay in the ring. Behind her, Jade could almost hear Jazlyn gritting her teeth.

Rei grinned. "You'd be happy to know, I _am _taking it easy."

Jade frowned. All her love and friendship with Rei was gone now. Now, she just saw him as a plain, common and deadly enemy. That was what usually happened when she felt she was going to lose.

And that was not an option.

"Well, you'd better not now. For your sake. Kenslief, attack."

Rei didn't falter. " Driger!"

A magnificent white tiger rose out of his beyblade and roared loudly. Jade gritted her teeth. She'd forgotten all about exactly how powerful Rei's bitbeast actually was. And how much more focused he was, how much more serious he was than Tyson.

How much cuter he was.

Whoops, she really was spending too much time with Nattie. And too little with Reave and Jazlyn. This had got to stop. She _really _didn't need any more distractions than there already were.

"Kenslief!" She summoned her bitbeast. And then she felt that sensation throughout her whole body. That exhilarating feeling of elation, of power, of strength.

A silver fox emerged from her silver top, emitting a soft, feminine kind of howl. 

And immediately, its fur stood on end. It was nervous. Very nervous. Actually, sheer terror was closer to the truth.

Jade grimaced. Little foxes tended not to pick fights with gigantic, powerful tigers.

And hungry, don't forget hungry.

She winced as Rei ordered an attack. This was the end. She was going to lose, lose, lose. She couldn't help it. She squeezed her eyes shut.

And felt someone take total control of her body.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;

Shaedowe: This is the end! The end!!!

Myishi: She's behaving just like Nattie... sigh...

Shaedowe: I am not. I am behaving like me.

Myishi: Yup. That's you all right.

Shaedowe: Are you patronizing me?!

Myishi: No, of course not! How could i when you're such an innocent little girl...I-

Shaedowe: That's right. I'm innocent, i'm an angel, i'm... (voice trails off as she leaves, still muttering)

Myishi: Crazy.

Fein: Plain crazy.

Shaedowe: That's the only thing they agree on. If you ask me, they're the mad ones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And ok, Darknessfire, you win. Fuji Syuusuke is better than his brother.

I have book 17. Haha. That's why i changed my mind.

Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!


	5. Anew

Sorry I took such a long time to come up with another chapter…

Well, anyway, its finally ready…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jade wasn't sure to be scared or relieved.

Given the present circumstances, both would have been equally appropriate.

She winced as the presence edged deeper into her mind. _Ouch_.

Then the pain subsided, and she felt… powerful… strong… confident…

There was something sinister about the presence too… but she brushed that aside as the most likely conclusion formed in her mind. The part that still belonged to her, that is.

_Reave_.

It had to be. She was the only one who had the ability to do this, whatever this was. And the only one she knew who felt this confident, this powerful, and this strong.

Reave made her open her eyes. Made her glance at Rei with a pitying smirk.

"Rei, get ready for the biggest surprise in your life." She laughed. Or rather, Reave inside her.

"Kenslief! Combination Attack!" Her mouth screamed.

Combination Attack? How did Reave know about that when even she herself didn't know anything about it at all?

This was just getting better and better.

Her original self gaped at the whirlwind of thunder and sparks in front of her. And she felt the terrible strain it put on her body.

She would have groaned, had she been able to. Lucky for her, this time she wasn't able to.

The whirlwind whipped Driger around, smashing everything in its wake. The ultimate destruction machine.

Then it was aiming towards Rei.

She wanted to shout, scream at the top of her lungs for Reave to stop.

But that 'controlling sensation' came again.

Only this time it was different. She felt a tremendous strain, as if her body and soul were being torn into two.

As if two people were fighting to control her.

_Two? Only Reave had that ability_…

_How could there be two?_

"_No_!" She shouted, and the whirlwind veered sharply off course, narrowly missing Rei.

Only it someone else shouting, not her… how could it be…

In a flash, a cat-like creature appeared, and disappeared as abruptly as it had come.

_What was going on?_

Then the whirlwind disappeared and her hand floated up to her neck-level and a rapidly spinning blade flew right into it, dead centre.

And it hurt. The impact of the sharp blade had caused the palm of her hand to be scratched and was now bleeding.

She winced as the pain increased sharply and she sank to the ground, breathing hard, her heart hammering with such a velocity that she thought it might burst out.

So her body was back in her control then…

"_Jade_! Are you all right?" Someone, probably Jazlyn's or Nattie's urgent voice.

A weak smile was all she could manage as the darkness lurking nearby overpowered her and she blacked out into oblivion.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Slowly, as the stall owners were occupied with the 'cockroach', Alan slowly sneaked a few apples and oranges into the empty backpack he was carrying, specially reserved for this particular purpose.

He had just moved on to the pears when the owner suddenly turned around and saw exactly what he was doing.

"Why, you thief! Catch that little runt!" He bellowed like a bull for the whole marketplace to hear.

"Alanistar Pertroupie?" The sharp, crisp voice of Théorden, their Keeper seemed louder than all the other shouts put together.

Alan grimaced and turning to the anxious group hiding at the corner and amazingly, grinned his trademark dazzling grin.

And he stated the most obvious thing to do.

"Run!"

They bolted.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jade bolted out of her bed, panting hard and sweating profusely.

"Jade!" A chorus of voices greeted her, and she noted that the one voice she wanted to hear was, as usual, missing.

Reave was AWOL again. No surprise there.

"Are you all right, Jade?" Someone among the blurry figures around her asked, concerned.

Pitying.

If there was one thing she could not stand, it was _pity_.

_Hmmm… well, my legs feel like jelly, my vision is blurry and then there's also that splitting headache. And I'm feeling very, very tired and very, very weak, and I can't stand feeling tired and weak… and, oh yeah, the one person I really need to talk to, the one person who is supposed to be my best friend, well, she's missing. But yeah, other than that, I'm perfectly fine, in the pink of health, couldn't be better actually._

Instead, she smiled meekly. "Yeah, no problem… just tired."

She wanted to shout at them to leave her alone. Except for Reave and Kai, of course. Pity neither of them were even in the room at the present moment…

Kai… Well, she didn't know why, but she did know why she wanted to talk to Reave.

One, she was her best friend people always talked to their best friends when they felt… like she was feeling now, which was _crummy_, and two, there was still that matter of the '_control_' thing, whatever had happened.

"Could- could you guys please… umm… let me rest? I'm…uh… very tired…" She flashed them the weakest and most submissive smile she could manage in such a foul mood.

"Yup, come on guys, let's move it…" Sounded like Tyson. "I don't like staring at sick people…"

_Yup, definitely Tyson_.

Well, knowing there was one person who didn't pity her made her mood improve by a notch. But only by a notch. Nothing more.

Murmuring in the background. She caught the words 'Jade' and 'Reave' and then 'Kai'.

They made her sick. All the murmuring and all the whispering. And everyone in the room. She hated it. And them. Everyone of them. Jazlyn, Nattie, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny.

Only she couldn't bring herself to quite hate Kai and Reave.

If she was entirely truthful with herself, she wished they were here.

Murmuring and whispering, constantly. Driving her nuts. She couldn't think.

All the noise was making the rhythmic throbbing of her head more and more frequent and more violent…

_Leave!_ She wanted to roar at them. Roar till they got scared off and left her alone.

But somehow she managed to feel even worse when they were all gone and she really was alone.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jade jerked awake as she heard a soft, almost inaudible _click_ coming from the direction of the entrance of the room.

Her heart pounding, she sat up. "Reave?" She breathed.

She could just make out the faint outline of her best friend. "Hey. How are you?" was the soft reply.

"I've been better." Jade couldn't be sure but she could have sworn that Reave had gasped slightly.

"Reave, are you okay?"

No reply. Reave slowly made her way to the balcony outside the room.

She pulled open the curtains, letting the soft moonlight pool in. In the soothing dark of the night, the moonlight seemed like an intrusion. Reave slid the door open and strolled slowly out.

Jade threw back the covers and, in spite of the cold, followed Reave out, closing the glass sliding doors behind her. She leaned over the steel railings, which had become ice cold as well. She shifted slightly to face Reave and summoned up her courage. Lately, she found that she was shaving to talk to Reave more than necessary, as she still refused to use her telepathy.

"What happened today, during my beybattle with Rei?" She asked.

"Nothing."  The dead, common, expected reply.

"Reave, I'm your _best friend_, remember, the one whom you're supposed to confide all your deepest, darkest secrets in? Or _don't_ you recall anymore? Maybe you're _not_ Reave. I certainly don't know _you_ anymore!" Jade couldn't help her sudden outburst. She'd waited long enough for the answers, and the one person who could give them to her wouldn't even speak.

Reave didn't seem surprised at her though. Maybe she'd anticipated this. But she seemed more withdrawn than when she had first entered her room. Jade immediately regretted what she'd said. "I- I mean… I'm sorry, Reave. I-."

Reave cut her off and exited the room, but not without giving her some famous last words.

"Rest well. You'll need it… best friend."

Jade gaped at her and watched as she closed the door behind her retreating shadow, making less noise than an ant.

Jade proceeded to throw all the blankets that'd been covering her off the bed, and then burrowing deep into them and sobbing for all she was worth.

From those seven simple, single-syllable words, it was obvious.

**_Life as she knew it was totally and completely over._**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

That's the end for now. Please remember to review. Thanks.

= Evil and loving it. =

                                                                                    =Shaedowe=


	6. Trash

Shaedowe: is feeling crummy  
  
Myishi: overly enthusiastic Heeloo! And how is my favourite ward today?!  
  
Shaedowe: glares daggers at her Bad, very bad. Very, very, very, very, very bad. proceeds to rant on more about the dumb holidays ending, stupid ffnet which cancelled her review twice and loads of homework etc etc.  
  
Myishi: grins That one always gets her.  
  
Shaedowe: decides to kill Myishi on the spot with her bare hands (unwise) (would leave incriminating evidence) (but would be satisfying) (very satisfying)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
Jade woke up with her head lying on her pillow and her body on the bed. With the sheets and blanket covering her. She gazed about her. She was lying in a peaceful position, with no indication of her midnight visitor. Sighing grumpily, she shoved the blankets off her again onto the floor. Obviously someone had entered her room in the middle of the night and carried her onto her bed without her knowing. And she a few suspicions on who they might be. Few people could move as silently as Reave. She had a feeling – ok, hoped – that he was the one who had done it.  
  
Call it wishful thinking on her part. He probably didn't even know that she existed.  
  
The door clicked open and she turned around, expecting Jazlyn or Nattie. But instead she got someone totally unexpected.  
  
After minutes, but which seemed like hours of awkward silence during which they stared at each other, Jade hurriedly smoothed down her messy hair and broke the silence. "Ah... umm... Hi, Kai..."  
  
That broke the spell. He nodded and made back towards the door, then paused and turned to Jade again. "There's training later."  
  
He opened and closed the door again, as if sensing her reluctance for him to leave. Or, she hoped, her breath catching in her throat, he didn't want to leave?  
  
But the next words didn't exactly fit well there. "Reave sends her regards. Rest and be prepared." And with that, he backed out without a final glance. Not good at all.  
  
She couldn't help it. She flopped onto her bed and wondered if anyone would notice her existence at all without Reave around.  
  
Probably not.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
When she got downstairs to the breakfast table, the table was already laden with every sort of food available. She plopped herself down into one of the last two remaining chairs at their table. As usual Reave was on a diet, skipping breakfast.  
  
No one had touched their food though. They were all staring at Tyson – she was surprised to note that she'd awoken later than him - with a type of fascination people use when watching a killer whale devouring a cute little dolphin. Which was pretty much what was happening.  
  
As she edged closer, Nattie filled her in on the details. Apparently Max and Rei had insisted that Tyson behave like a normal person eating breakfast today, instead of being what he was, which was an elephant with an infinitely huge appetite. But Tyson had refuse and was trying to prove to them he was normal. He was succeeding very very well. Finally they tired of watching him stuffing his face and turned their faces back to their meal.  
  
Now everyone glanced at her. She glanced back. "Hey, you better today?" Rei asked. She nodded and forced a smile. She was watching Kai who, incidentally, was sitting at the other end of the table. She tried to catch his eye but he was looking away, off somewhere far. She was sure he wouldn't be able to see what he was looking for no matter how hard he tried. Who else would he be looking for?  
  
She turned her attention back to her breakfast and, indulged in the excellent culinary skills of the French, she soon pushed everything to the back of her very full mind.  
  
It was better to forget when it came to things she didn't understand.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
"What?!"  
  
"Exactly what I said. No battling. Look what happened yesterday-"  
  
"Yesterday nothing! Yesterday was stupid. Do not talk about yesterday. I'm talking about today. The present! I want to battle!"  
  
"No."  
  
Jade shrugged in frustration. It just wasn't fair. Yesterday wasn't even her fault. She was fine today. Perfectly fine.  
  
"Let her." She spun in the direction of the voice. "It would be good for her."  
  
She could hardly believe Kai would defy Jazlyn. It would do no good to incur the wrath of Jazlyn. But Jazlyn merely looked unsure. "If you think so." Since when had those words been in her vocabulary?!  
  
Jade flashed Kai a grateful smile but he was already looking away. Searching. Looking for something. Somebody. Which he would never find.  
  
Jade blinked back into reality. Of course. He'd done that probably because he wanted to see her capabilities. And because a certain someone had told him so. She shrugged again and turned back to the beydish. Max was now paired with a sleepy Jazlyn. And she would be battling Tyson. Great.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
Jade twirled in front of the mirror, showing off her purple strapless evening gown. She was currently shopping with Nattie and Jazlyn. Who had dragged everyone along. Somehow, Nattie had even managed to convince – or blackmail - Kai into coming.  
  
He was sauntering along somewhere. He'd disappeared earlier on along the way, but would no doubt come back. She hoped. Tyson had dragged Kenny and Max to the Food section. Thus she was stuck with Nattie and Jazlyn. Ok, stuck wasn't a nice word to use about her two best friends. So sue me, she thought.  
  
The dress looked... purple on her. Not just purple, but purple purple. She shook her head. She wasn't making any sense at all. But she looked... extremely pale in the dress. It would also make no sense to buy something that would look bad on her. The price tag flashed in the light. It was expensive too.  
  
She considered the dress thoughtfully. It would make no sense to buy this dress whatsoever. It didn't matter what reasoning she used... it made no sense.  
  
But then, it was just like everything the past few days. The hectic few days.  
  
She changed out of the dress and brought it to the counter. She had decided to buy it.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
Jade sulked in silence. Nattie and Jazlyn had been 'temporarily delayed due to unforeseen circumstances'. She knew what that meant. No doubt Nattie had caught the eye of some cute boy. Or the cute boy had caught her eye. Which ever it was, she still felt like she had been tricked into receiving the worst end of a bargain.  
  
Tyson and the others were still engrossed in the food. Kai was nowhere. She was still mad at Reave.  
  
All in all, life sucked now.  
  
She would be meeting them here as soon as they were done. Minus Tyson, Max and Rei, of course. It was to be an all-girls trip kind of thing. It sounded lame to her. But since when had life decided to be fair to her?  
  
She blinked. She wasn't imagining it. The girl was still there. She was the same girl she had seen at the phone booth she had been to call Nattie. She had been at the dress shop when she had bought her dress. She had been at the burger bar when Jade had gone to have a snack. She had practically been everywhere. She might have thought she was invisible, but she was wrong. Jade had learnt this trick of the trade long ago. It came from being around Nattie. Spying, gossiping Nattie and having to be able to notice her so she wouldn't hear something you didn't want her to hear.  
  
She walked a few more steps. Thunder resonated round the crowded mall and a frightened girl screamed for the sheer thrill of screaming. Jade ignored the urge to yell at her to shut up.  
  
She side-stepped neatly into a deserted alley and hid behind a trash can at the entrance. Soon enough the girl followed her into the alley. Jade waited until she was far enough then leapt out at her, knocking her off her feet.  
  
But nobody would have bet on her for winning a fight. Not even someone as stupid as Tyson, who probably didn't know anything about betting. The girl was stronger too. Much stronger. Her sweet face just proved that looks could be deceiving. Jade gasped as the girl pinned her down with her two arms and pushed her hard down against the ground, elbowing her in the stomach with her knee. Jade struggled but she might as well have been a mouse struggling in a lion's paws.  
  
"What do you want?!" She hissed through gritted teeth and gasped again, only this time it was in disbelief. The girl got up, brushed herself off and offered her a hand, smiling a small smile. Jade considered knocking her off her feet again and making a dash for the exit but the girl waggled her finger in from of her gaze which was facing the exit. "Don't even think about it. I'll kill you if I get the chance."  
  
Jade grimaced at being read so easily. Weakness, Reave would call it. Weakness. But what could she do? She reached for the girl's hand and slowly got up from the dusty ground.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, I must've scared you bad for you to want to jump me." The girl introduced herself as Arrience.  
  
Jade watched the girl warily. "That's right. But I wasn't scared. I just wanted to know why you were following me."  
  
Arrience smiled a secret smile, as if enjoying a joke by herself. Her wry, mocking smile seemed to say: ah, not scared? Self –denial.  
  
Oops. Somewhere along those lines Arrience seemed to have changed to Reave.  
  
Arrience stuck her hands into her pockets. "I have a preposition to make."  
  
Jade knew she wouldn't like whatever preposition it was she made. But she still listened anyway. Maybe it was because of the fact that she would die if she made one wrong move, and she didn't know Arrience's definition of a wrong move. "Shoot."  
  
"Join us in going back to Ancient Atlantis."  
  
To say this took made her jump ten feet into the air with surprise would have been an understatement. Jade sat stunned. "How... how... how'd you... how'd you know?"  
  
"There are many Ancient Atlantians around still you know. You're not very special." The girl pressed a finger to her lips in a pout. "No, but you are special. You opened Pandora's Door."  
  
Jade head spun. Pandora's Door? Many Ancient Atlantians? Special? Join them...? Them who?  
  
The girl didn't seem to know the turmoil her brain was in. "Just join us, just say yes. And you'll get to go home." The girl's face twisted into a wistful look which disappeared as soon as she looked at Jade. "Well, anyway, yes or no?"  
  
Jade breathed. "I... I... what... what...?" She stammered, blinking rapidly.  
  
Arrience shrugged. "I knew you'd have to think it over. When you have an answer, and make it soon, call. Huh. Think it over. And Derek wanted, I quote, immediate results. Huh. Well, ja ne." She waved, turned and continued out of the alley.  
  
Jade stared open-mouthed after her mysterious stalker. Her jaw was so wide it could have accommodated Tyson eating another Tyson eating another Tyson eating another Tyson that was eating yet another Tyson...  
  
She would have jumped for joy at Made No Sense At All.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
By the time Jade made it back to the house she was a combination of all the lows. Soaked, tired, useless, pitiful, irritated and disgusting. What'd she expect? She was now a walking trash can. Add all of the first latter of those words and you get Stupid. She felt stupidly stupid. She felt idiotic. She felt like... she felt like Jade. Jade the loser. How ironic.  
  
She would have preferred the girl... what was her name again? Ah yes, Arrience, kill her then and then.  
  
At least she wouldn't have to get her pride squashed again.  
  
Kai and Reave were together at the entrance of the house.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
Shaedowe: shrugs ok, I admit that was a pretty lousy chapter. What'd you expect; I typed it out in record time. Hah. Plus I was half asleep.  
  
Myishi: That's why you should review. This would keep her from typing last minute stories. And trying to kill me as well.  
  
Shaedowe: slumps slumps further sleeps zzzzz


	7. Confusion

robotic voice**Do not own Beyblade. Will never own Beyblade. Have never owned Beyblade. **robotic voice ends Why do they make us say such depressing stuff?!

Shaedowe: shakes head some people are so obsessed with anime. Anyhow, that's none of my business. Guess I better write more now. The exams are coming up soon, and then I'll be dead after that…

Myishi: Good riddance.

Shaedowe: wails

**

* * *

**

Jazlyn's attention was useful at times but not this time.

After she had showed up a walking trash can Jazlyn and Nattie had insisted on cleaning her up. Needless to say she was grateful to them but she could have used that time for more urgent matters. Like going to see Reave.

That, in fact, was where she was currently heading now. To their own room. Because, today of all days, Reave had decided to remain in their room. For once.

She saw the door number. It was just a few metres away from her. The door next to it burst open and Nattie and Jazlyn came out. Jazlyn blinked at her and broke into a smile. "Hey."

Nattie grinned at her too. "We're going to chill downstairs. Coming? Kai will be there." She hinted with a wink.

Any other time Jade would have laughed. Any other time Jade would have gone with them, would have jumped at the chance. But that was any other time, and this time was different. She kept her face carefully passive, careful not to let any irritation show. They were really starting to get on her nerves now.

"No." She answered in a robotic voice.

Jazlyn caught her eye. "And why not?"

Jade snapped. "Just no! Get lost will you?!"

Jazlyn considered her with a worried glance. "Jade, if there's anything… tell us. We're here to help you… Jade?"

Jade nodded, her eyes fixated on the door a tempting few metres away.

Jazlyn waited and shook her head angrily. "What is your problem these days?! Jade, you refuse to tell us anything, Reave is… Reave isn't talking to us anymore… Did we do anything wrong?"

Jade ignored her. Jazlyn shook her head in disgust. "I don't know you anymore, Jade." She offered before leaving.

Jade didn't move. "Neither do I." She mused. She paused a few inches from the door.

Knocking would seem too polite. She shoved the door open. Reave had better talk.

**

* * *

**

Reave shook her head but didn't turn around. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Jade stared at the normalcy in Reave's voice. "It wouldn't seem appropriate for what I'm about to do."

Reave still didn't face her but continued staring out the window. "The sun is setting."

Jade didn't see what the sun had anything to do with what they were about to discuss. But she did see that Reave was in an articulate state now and that didn't happen very often. She knew that would end soon. "You know some things. I want you to tell me. Some girl approached me today. Right after I shopped. Some time before I came home. Before I saw you and Kai." Pause. "She said something about a Pandora's Door." She walked closer to Reave and spun her around, pinning her to the wall. "Tell me what the heck a Pandora's Door is, Reave. Tell me what it is and don't give me any crap." She applied more pressure.

Reave face was a facade of calm and coldness. "Jade. Pandora wasn't supposed to open the box. It was a setup. A test, a game. When the box was opened, trouble came out. Trouble caused sickness, hatred, wars, hurt and pain. The world almost ended. But Pandora opened the box again and freed hope. Hope saved the land. A child's fairy tale. Atlantis and Greece were quite good friends, I suppose." The words didn't make any sense to Jade. Pandora's Box? Greece? Her head reeled with all the information and she shook herself mentally.

She glared at Reave. "I told you not to give me any crap. Tell me!"

Reave blinked at her.

Jade groaned. She was in no mood for this. She pressed Reave telepathically, but Reave was still guarded. She sighed. "Ok then, tell, is Kai involved in this or are you two…?" She blushed at the thought.

Reave shrugged her calm features and replied by gazing out the window. Jade followed her gaze. "The sun has set."

She freed herself almost effortlessly and strolled out, stopping at the entrance. "Jade. Anger is vulnerability."

She left.

**

* * *

**

Jade shook her head once again. Ever since the talk she had been trying to figure out what that was all about. She had tried the sun but it stared blankly back at her. It reminded her of Reave. Her face was always so blank, cold or calm that you never knew what she was thinking underneath her facade. Maybe she wasn't thinking anything and it wasn't a facade.

She tried the net but all it had was a Greek legend.

_Pandora's Box. _

_Pandora was made by a god as a test to the human race, a beautiful girl just like a human, with human emotions. Including curiosity. Like the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Pandora was given a box, which she was then told not to open, with no reason at all. Curiosity overcame her and she opened the mysterious box. Once opened, evil spirits came out to spread war, hatred, famine, drought, disease, and suspicion among friends. Betrayal was very common and many people were killed. Pandora was shocked and wanted to get rid of the box. However a calm and gentle voice, coming from the box told her not to, and to open it again. This spirit wasn't evil. This spirit was called __Hope__. When Pandora opened the box and freed Hope, the world still wasn't completely freed from the evil spirits; however Hope made the people's life easier and helped them through their toughest times, thus enabling them to survive._

_Hope, in other words, was their savior._

Jade tore her tired eyes away from the screen. There was no way she was going to figure out this on her own. And she had a feeling she knew who could help her. The only problem was if he would help at all.

**

* * *

**

She took a deep breath and counted to ten before knocking on the room that Kai and Rei shared. Rei stepped out with a loud cry which quickly subsided. "Oh, it's only you Jade."

Somehow this comment did not make Jade feel any better. But she ignored it and chose instead to swallow her pride. "Yup, only me here. Where's Kai?"

Rei stared at her and shook his head slowly side to side. "I didn't know Kai was so popular."

Jade breath caught in her throat. "What do you mean?"

Rei shrugged. "There was this girl asking for him, and then this guy came along as well. Oh yeah, and they were asking for Reave as well. But I don't know which room you all have so I didn't tell them. Then next Reave herself appeared and she said something really soft to him and they both disappeared. It was some time after Jazlyn and Nattie came and offered to take me downstairs to chill. I said no, that's why I was still here when Reave arrived. They've been gone ever since and I was worried. I thought that you'd be him."

Jade bit her lip, disappointed, suspicion niggling at the back of her overloaded mind. "Oh. Well, if he comes back tell me kay?"

Rei shrugged. "Whatever. Ok. Bye."

He furrowed his eyebrows and closed the door, leaving Jade to stand outside looking all alone.

Now she knew there was only one thing she could do to find out what the mystery was all about. It was her last remaining choice and after that she would be back where she started. With no knowledge about this at all.

**

* * *

**

Arrience landed a few feet away from the girl. Jade jumped about as foot in the air. Arrience shook her head disapprovingly. "You gotta get use to this sort of thing if you wanna join us. Gotta keep up and be able to sense things amiss. Oh, whatever. I'm crapping. Derek said no crap. So… your answer."

Jade rolled her eyes even though she was still unnerved. How had Arrience known that she had already decided? "Sine you're here, don't you already know the answer?"

Arrience grinned, revealing rows of her pearly white. "Yup, but it sounds better coming form yourself."

Jade sighed and pretended to look exasperated and bored. She was failing. This was more in Reave section, or Nattie's section. "Yes, that's my answer."

The girl grinned. "Ok, drop in on you later when you're needed."

Jade gaped. "No… no, wait… I, I haven't… I-"

Arrience had long disappeared before the second syllable.

**

* * *

**

Shaedowe: I'm so bored of this. I don't want to study anymore… oh and the stuff 'bout Pandora's Box? I made it up. It isn't from the net. But it really exist, the Greek legend I mean. However Pandora's Door is my very own invention. proud Therefore, this makes it very non-accurate.

Myishi: You want the truth? This chapter sucked worse that the last one. Zakre said the same.

Shaedowe: Wails

Myishi: Tsk tsk. Humans. Emotional creatures.

**

* * *

**


	8. Irony

**Shaedowe: I just realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer in many of my chapters. Sorry about that... don't sue me... puppy dog face **

**Shaedowe: I don't own Beyblade. ears droop Don't remind me.** ** sad **

* * *

****

"Hush little Jadey don't say a word, 'cause I'm gonna wake you up to a big fat... burp..." Jade was startled out of a bizarre dream where she was an ant lost in a maze of mirrors.

"Wha-"

"Hello Jade."

It was night.

Great, she had established the time, now for the source of the sound.

She turned her head. It was Arrience.

"Arrience? What are you-?" Jade exclaimed.

Arrience moved her hand over to Jade's mouth and covered it gently. "No no no little Jade, hasn't anyone ever told you that you talk far too much? And far too loudly?" She whispered into Jade's left ear, her breath hot on Jade's cold cheek.

Arrience released her hand and tugged her over to the window. "The chief need your help now, little Jade."

Startled out of her sleep, Jade was more cranky than usual. "Oh, and let me guess, you're his little messenger come to enlist the great warrior's help."

Arrience ignored her. "Don't flatter yourself." She muttered.

Jade shook herself from her mental state of half-asleep-ness and concentrated on Arrience's words.

"Derek will tell you everything after you meet him. Everything that you have to know, that is. My task is to bring you to the Transportation Point. Then, tata. " Jade was through a maze of staircases and corridors – that looked suspiciously like her dream - and into the open for a minute or two before her brain kicked-start and she started to realize that she was on the rooftop.

"There." Arrience pointed to a spot on the rooftop. Jade hesitated. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Rolling her eyes, Arrience shoved her onto the spot and Jade gasped. Her legs were feeling like jelly, and her body started to convulse. Slowly, she glanced down and found her legs slowly disappearing. "Wha-?"

"Colloid Illusion. You're now, technically, a colloid. It doesn't matter if you don't know what I colloid is, because I don't know either, and I'm still one of Derek's most trusted spies. And you'll appear in... Derek's lab. So, bye. Have fun." The last two words were accompanied by a cynical grin, as if she knew something that Jade didn't. It was obvious actually. She did know. Arrience knew almost everything. And Jade was clueless.

She grew grumpy again.

On the other hand, maybe Arrience's great Derek could clear up some stuff. He'd better. She mused silently. He'd better.

And, ironically, the last she saw of Arrience before her head went the same way as her body was her grin.

A grin sadistically similar to that of the Cheshire cat's.

* * *

Reave knew she shouldn't have stayed out too late. If she hadn't then this wouldn't have happened. It was all Kai's fault. It was plain that he was wrong, but he wouldn't admit it. Stupid dumb arrogant, Mr-couldn't-care-less-and-I'm-always-right-you're-always-wrong. Well now, he was the one in the wrong.

If she hadn't stayed out too late – and she hadn't listened to stupid-dumb-arrogant-couldn't-care-less-and-I'm-always-right-you're-always-wrong Kai – then stupid-dumb-arrogant-couldn't-care-less-and-I'm-always-right-you're-always-wrong Arrience wouldn't be perched on Jade's empty bed like a cat, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Reave knew there was a reason she had always hated cat, from since when she was young. She just couldn't figure out the reason. Now she had one.

Reave pretended that Arrience sitting on her best friend's bed was a daily occurrence and ignored her, saying a light 'hi' to her as she passed to get to her own bed.

Arrience made a tutting sound. "You're getting old Reave. Look at your hand. It's shaking, which plainly means you're angry. Boy, are you plain easy to read. You didn't use to be like this, what happened? Did going out with cute little Kai muddle up your brains or something? Or is it-?"

Reave yawned and flopped onto her own bed, cutting Arrience off in mid-sentence. Or mid-question. "Whatever."

Arrience looked miffed to be ignored. "Don't you want to say something? Like about this bed? Like where jade is? Like what the deal is about the nightmares? Like why am I here? Like-?"

Reave glowered at her. Yes, she very much wanted to because, despite her cool, cold, calm, I-know-everything-there-is-to-know exterior, she didn't know anything much actually, not much more than Kai did at least, and she wasn't cool, calm nor cold. Nada. Nil. Zilch.

But she wasn't so ready to give up her reputation, not least in front of a phony like Arrience.

Grimacing, she asked. "Yeah? Ok then, since you're so eager, why don't you answer all those questions." Hey, nobody was perfect, not least _her_.

Arrience shook her head disapprovingly. "Manners, Reave, my dear. Manners."

Reave ground her teeth and turned away. She had already admitted defeat by giving in to Arrience. That was her first mistake. She wasn't going to make another mistake. And she definitely wasn't going to call Arrience 'uncle'.

She folded her arms and snorted. "That is way below the line, Arrience. Who taught you to be so damn cocky?"

Smugly, Arrience grinned. Cleary, she had been waiting for this question. Although it wasn't exactly phrased the way she would have preferred, she took it that Reave was asking about her Master.

"Derek, that's who. Surprised, my dear Reave?"

Reave couldn't suppress the look of surprise that appeared on her face a few seconds after the word. Derek? It was impossible. It couldn't be.

She thought vaguely of something she had told Jade. "The word impossible is only in the dictionary of fools."

But Derek-?

Derek was dead.

* * *

Hmm, this chapter is pretty short in my opinion but that's the result of not updating for so long I guess. Review please? puppy dog eyes

Myishi: You are soooooo childish, you know that shaedowe? snorts

Shaedowe: Oh, go away. You're no fun.

Myishi: Ouch, that really hurts, coming from you.

* * *


	9. Change

Shaedowe: Oh yes, I haven't been thanking my reviewers. So, thank you the following people.

Obs3ssi0n ( thank you for reviewing so frequently!!! Thank you many times over!!!)

kanilla (many, many times over as well because you are one of my most frequent reviewers. Thank you so much!!!)

el-drydzia (thank you too!!!)

Sorry if I left anyone out. Tell me if I did.

Now for the most depressing part of the story. **The disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

-_sniffles_-

* * *

"You know, Alan, if _you_ hadn't shouted at _us_ to run, then _we_ wouldn't _have_ to run." Chance was irritated and he showed it. 

"And leave poor, cute, li'l me to face the music alone? Not my style." Alan grinned.

They turned into Geogory, a road at the very edge of Atlantis. It seemed that Atlantis named its road and lanes, even its deserted alleyways after famous people. Maybe Geogory wasn't very famous, that was why he was at the very edge.

Not many people knew this road. Which was why they would be more difficult to find here. They knew Théorden, their Orphanage Keeper wouldn't be far away though. Théorden knew them very well. Which was probably why he was their Keeper.

"Hey guys, done something wrong again?" A boy with almost white hair greeted them, falling in step with their running for no apparent reason at all.

"Derek, hey!" Chance grinned. "You know us. We're innocent. But little Alan Pertroupie here…" He cast a dark look in Alan's direction, who immediately began to flutter his eyelids.

Jade blushed. Derek was cute. And he was funny. And witty. And charismatic. And a thousand other things. "Hi." She mumbled.

The raven-hair girl shoved Derek, her eyes dancing with amusement. Of all of them, she was the one who got along with Derek the best. They were the best of friends, and knew each other inside out. There were no secrets between them.

Derek laughed and shoved back. "Reave, be _nice_. I could abandon you all and no one would even know _I_ had escaped form the Orphanage."

"Ah, but you wouldn't." Alan turned around to face him and started running backwards. Flashing another one of his trademark grins.

Derek turned to the last boy of the group. "Hey, Kai. You still angry with me? She's yours if you want her."

Kai, the slate-haired youth, rolled his eyes, his blue tattoo on his cheeks hiding a slight blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered coolly.

Derek rolled his eyes as well. "_Sure _you don't."

They slowed down and finally stopped running, certain that no one would be crazy enough to follow them to the very edge of Atlantis, which was where they were now.

* * *

None of the Atlantians wanted to leave Atlantis at all. They had a livelihood, and a great place to live, away from the war of the Outside World, though what was so Outside about it wasn't clear to the Orphans. 

That was who they were. Orphans. Not just any orphans, but The Orphans. They had no parents that they knew of, and no living relatives either. It seemed that they had all simply disappeared. Which didn't matter to the Orphans at all. They, as a team, were all the family the needed.

The Orphanage was their present 'home'. They had to live there, work there, play there, eat there. In other words, do everything in the Orphanage itself. It was a very boring-looking building, slate-gray with peeling paint.

Its facilities were rich, but they'd all been bored with what the Orphanage had to offer. They wanted so much more. They wanted so much more than even Atlantis had to offer.

The Orphans were supposed to be 'gifted'. They didn't know what the Director's – the head of Atlantis - definition of 'gifted' was, but if it meant physically and mentally, then they were really gifted.

An example would be that the Atlantians had recently imported a thing, an electronic box which could transmit sound waves and coloured pictures for entertainment. The coloured pictures were boring, but it had been fun to play with: they had dismantled the box and reassembled it, then built many more improved versions of the box with the raw material they had found.

They could run and do physical things as well. One of their gang, another Orphan, had been sent to compete in the Olympics two years ago. And had won many medals. The problem was he never came back. No one knew what happened to him, and no one sent participants out anymore.

And Atlantis had once again become lost to the world. The Outside world.

* * *

Then Chance tensed up, followed by Derek. 

"Shh…" they quieted the group down and the group obeyed them. They were plainly the natural leaders.

They all heard it now. The _swish-swash_ sound of the cloaks that they wore. Dark, black coloured cloaks. They all wore dark clothes. It reflected their hearts and feelings. It reflected them.

It was the Discipline. The Discipline was a group of 'hunters', who were sent to discipline anyone who got to evil, too bad. These bad, evil people never came back. Sometimes it seemed that the Discipline were even more veil, but hardly anyone - who was sane, sober and valued their lives - stopped them.

It seemed that the Orphans had crossed the line. They had escaped many times, and done many things, disrupting the peace of Atlantis. There had been many threats, but none of them had taken them seriously. Until now. But they were still the 'gifted children' of Atlantis, and there had been many lectures that they had to behave as they were the 'future' of Atlantis.

Would the Director or maybe Théorden their Keeper aka caretaker destroy the future of Atlantis? It was all too scary to think about.

The sound got closer. So they knew where they were. It wasn't such a surprise. The Discipline were very good at hunting people down, and always got the job done. It seemed that they were very serious about this one job, maybe because Alan had once done something to them. It was really all Alan's fault, Jade thought, shivering in fear. Kai placed a firm hand over her arm, trying to calm her down.

Everything seemed to have gone extremely quiet now.

Derek put his arm around Reave to comfort her - and maybe to comfort himself too - who shrugged it off.

Then, the Orphans took off again, in unison, down the alleyway, their last chance of escape. They came to a crossroads and Jade and Kai ran ahead, keen not give the Discipline any time to overtake them.

But the rest stopped abruptly, and seeing them stop, Kai and Jade slowed, but warily, tersely, keen to get on the move again.

The other road seemed to be calling to them. It was a dead end there, everyone knew, but… it was a weird feeling. Without thinking, Reave broke the spell and barged on ahead, into the dead end.

And, the wall at the very end shimmered.

It was all they needed. They ran towards the wall, but the sound was now behind them. The Discipline were close. Very close to succeeding in ending their short lives of sixteen odd years.

The shimmering space on the wall seemed to get smaller and smaller as each one entered. The Discipline were close now. They could see them, and they were gathering up speed, ready to strike a blow. The fatal blow of Death.

Two people were left outside now, they rest were in the safety of the wall: Jade and Derek.

Derek shove Jade inside with a confident, rueful grin. "Bye."

Jade had only time to scream and hear the cry of Derek in pain before she disappeared through the wall, her face covered in tears.

She looked around herself, peering around through her tears. The others were all there too, looking scared and frightened.

A voice broke her from her thoughts. "Derek. Where is Derek?"

Jade spun around. It was Reave.

"Derek." Jade choked on the word. "Derek… he…" She turned away and fell into Kai's arms, crying, sobbing like a little child.

Reave's voice was hard and resigned. "He's dead, isn't he? I can feel it. I just _know_ that Derek's dead. I can't feel him."

Jade couldn't look at Reave. Reave, she knew, would be hurting more than all of them. She and Derek were the closest; the best pair of friends there ever was and ever would be.

Reave was hiding it well, but there was her weakness of her hand. It always shook when she felt any strong emotion. That was the way the others determined her feelings.

And her hand was clenched now, shaking and shaking like it would never ever stop.

_Make it stop. Make it stop_, Jade wanted to scream. _Stop_. But she didn't say it out loud.

Jade turned away from Reave and sobbed even more. She couldn't help but feel that Reave was feeling hatred now, more than anything. And the hatred was most definitely directed at her.

* * *

Jade awoke, tears streaming down her face, screaming one word. "_Stop_!" 

Se felt and heard her chest heaving, her labored breathing. She buried her face into her hands, couldn't face the fact that she had been the one who had caused Derek's death. No wonder Reave didn't want her to know.

But it didn't make sense. If it had been her, she probably would have wanted Reave to know, to feel guilty, to know that she was a murderer, and would never forgive her. Forever and ever.

But Reave… she had treated her as her best friend. Best friend. And all Jade had ever done for Reave was to get her best friend killed - albeit indirectly – and create a lot of trouble. She didn't deserve someone as wonderful, as nice, as perfect as Reave as her friend.

Go ahead, she muttered bitterly to herself. Feel sorry for yourself when Reave is the poor one. God, this is weakness. I am so weak. Weak. She let out a bitter laugh and let her eyes wander over to the window.

But there was no window, just an enclosed room.

That was when she realized that this wasn't her room.

* * *

Reave stared at the floor. Stared at the wall. Stared out the window at nothing in particular. Stared at anywhere but the girl sitting in front of her, grinning like – guess what – the Cheshire cat once again. 

She would hate cats forever and ever, and the Kingdom of cats had only Arrience to blame.

Stupid, know-it-all Arrience who was now smiling all-so-smugly.

"So, you finally remember? Do you hate her, Reave? Little smiling, nice, innocent Jade, aka Murderer of Great master Derek, your best friend? Who is truly your bestest best friend now little Reave?" She crowed, a sound of victory. Of evil over good.

"It wasn't Jade. It was Hiwatari."

Arrience tried to hide her puzzled frown. "What? Kai? Didn't quite catch you there little Reave…"

Reave turned away, staring at the floor. "You wouldn't know, of course. No one except Kai, Derek and I knew. And Kai's in denial. He wasn't even an Orphan. I don't understand why…" Her voice trailed off, remembering the day's event's hazily, like watching a movie through a veil of mist.

Arrience sighed. Oh boy. She hated it when Reave got all deep in thought. Then she would have no one to talk to until the time Derek called for her to bring Reave in. Or, as Derek put it, Reave would ask –no, insist - to be brought to Derek.

She hoped that wouldn't be long.

* * *


	10. Idiocies

Shaedowe: -blink blink-

Myishi: Do you think you could wake up a bit?!

Shaedowe: -blinks- What is wake up?

Myishi: Open your eyes!!!

Shaedowe: -blinks- what are eyes?

Myishi: -shakes Shaedowe- Shaedowe!!!

Shaedowe: -blink blink blink-

Myishi: Argh! -storms out-

Shaedowe: -blink- What is argh?

Oh, and before I forget, thanks you to all reviewers.

Like: Queen of Fantasy

Crimson Shadows (Pyro Inu) -sorry, is this how your username is spelled? Correct me if

I'm wrong... -ashamed-

Haha, yeah, Singapore rocks! -winks-

Myishi: -sweatdrop- Can we get on with the story now?

Shaedowe: -blinks- -becomes retarded again- What is story?

Myishi: Argh!

---

Jade leapt from shadow to shadow, determined not to be found. Strangely though, no one seemed to be looking for her, no alarm was sounding and no one seemed to know who she was, granted no one had _seen_ her.

She was glad in a way, but disappointed all the same, in a funny way. Her captors hadn't even thought her worthy enough to lock the door... It seemed as if she was welcome to roam the place, wherever this place was. Well, first she was going to find the exit. Then she was going to escape back to civilization.

It was freaky the way there were no windows in here, except for the stained-glass ones high above, letting in a stream of coloured lights, almost-beautiful. But she wondered how anyone cleaned them, them being so high up. Five ladders stacked on top of each other wouldn't come even close.

Somehow she doubted that now was the appropriate time to be thinking about the cleaning methods of the beautiful stained-glass windows high above.

The sound of footsteps echoing on the cold stone floor shook her out of her reverie. She had to find a place to hide and fast, or she would be dead meat, and she wouldn't want to die with the last thought in her head being the cleaning methods of the beautiful stained-glass windows high up.

She glanced around desperately. _There_. She spied a large door metallic some way behind her and ran for it. The doors were automatic, sliding open to welcome her, almost as if she were expected. And it looked like she was.

As she stumbled in, panting heavily from her sprint, she spun around and came face to face with a calmly smiling boy with almost white hair and tan skin. He looked a _lot_ like the cute guy called Derek, the one in the dream.

The one who had _died_ in the dream.

The one _she_ had got **killed**.

---

Arrience paced around Reave and Jade's shared room, angry at Reave for not insisting to get Jade immediately, angry at Derek - a tinny wincey bit - for being wrong about Reave insisting and angry at herself for being _so damn angry_.

She glanced at the raven-haired girl sitting on the bed, back straight, eyes closed, meditating. Once in a while she would mutter something incoherent - which, by the way, didn't make her situation any less boring - but other than that, she might as well have been a corpse. Arrience liked that image very much: Reave as a corpse. But now the image was beginning to wear thin...

Abruptly she got up from her position of lying lazily on the floor. "Going for a walk, little Reave. Don't bother to follow me, you'll never make it. You never _did_ like cats." She crossed the room to the window and leapt downstairs - what was three storeys to a cat? - somersaulting and landing on her two feet neatly. She uttered a loud 'meow' just to piss Reave off and strolled off.

---

Reave got up and stretched. Holding the same position for hours on end wasn't easy. But she had finally succeeded in nearly boring the other girl to death, leaving Reave alone to do whatever she wanted now.

She stepped in front of the mirror. Her hair was straight as always, long and hanging down her shoulder like a waterfall. It would always remain straight no matter what she did to it. Sometimes that was good, sometimes it wasn't. Her hair looked drier than usual now though - probably the stress. Walking to the sink in the marble-tiled bathroom, she splashed some water on her face and hair to wake herself up and to give her hair more water. It sprang back to life mysteriously.

Sighing she checked the clock. It was now 12:43 in the afternoon. Even Tyson would be awake now, courtesy of his ever-hungry stomach. And she would have to emerge, either she or Jade, or people would get suspicious, and that was the last thing she needed at a time like this. Jade was obviously unavailable at the moment, so that left her with no choice. Groaning she slipped out the door.

She was tired. Staying up the whole night trying to bore a cat was not easy; they didn't bore easy. Her legs felt like jelly and her head hurt terribly, to describe a few symptoms. And she still had such a _long_ way to go.

She made her way to the staircase feeling rather than seeing the way. Mentally she created a checklist of the things-to-do today.

Number one: Put on a good, unaffected front in front of the Bladebreakers, especially Kai Hiwatari. Because mainly everything was _his_ fault.

Number two: Try not to be irritated with Arrience and refrain from killing her when she got back from her 'walk'.

Number three: Insist to see Derek, who was supposed to be dead, but somehow wasn't.

Number four: Argue with him and find out everything about his plans, if dead Derek even _exists._

Number five: Find Jade.

Number six: Save Jade and convince her that wherever she is, she is in danger and should come back immediately, unless she's already been charmed by the non-existent-yet-existing dead Derek.

Number seven: Make it back safely and pretend nothing happened. Silence Jade as well, if necessary.

Yup, today was a _typical_ day.

---

Jade bit her lip and backed away nervously. She didn't have to be a genius to know that she was in a very dangerous situation. One wrong move and she would be just as dead as she would have been in the corridor.

On the contrary, Derek didn't seem to be threatening at all. He appeared serene, happy, calm. But there had always been the period of calm before a terrible storm.

"Hello Jade."

"Err... what?" Jade gasped nervously. "How'd you know...?"

Derek didn't answer. He seemed to be waiting for something, his gaze resting on the door that had magically slid close immediately after she had stepped inside. Sealing her in. Trapping her in with her victim. Normally it would seem that the murderer was more powerful. But now was quite a different matter altogether.

The teenager's gaze shifted and he turned to smile at Jade. "You were asking?"

'Umm...no...not- not really" She squirmed under his piercing gaze, like that of a hawk's. He seemed to be able to see inside her, to her most terrifying, most hidden thoughts and fears and desires. She didn't like that.

Derek stood up and shook his head, his almost-white hair shaking silkily. It was almost like that of a girl's, just much shorter and messier, and would have no doubt looked silly on many other boys, but on Derek he looked unique, special, like an angel.

_Which he perhaps is, because he's supposed to be dead_, Jade mused silently in disbelief.

Derek gave a light laugh. "Maybe you're thinking that I'm a ghost, but I'm as alive as they get."

"Err" Jade was speechless. _How'd he know what I'd had been thinking?!_

Derek smiled. "Easy question, Jade. I am an _Atlantian_ after all."

It was all Jade could do to refrain from bowing down at his feet. He knew what she thought. He knew it all! It was almost as if he was a god.

Derek smiled at her bewilderment, somewhat a little sardonically. "Don't worry your little head about it, or Kai will have mine when he finds out." He seemed to find this extremely amusing and chuckled. Giving her a knowing glance, he grinned. "You'll learn, Jade. We _all_ have."

---

Reave slipped back into her room, barely having time to breathe a sigh of relief. It was too much for her to bear anymore, she felt totally exhausted.

_You don't have to bear all this alone. Just tell Kai. He'll help you, if not to help you then to rescue his lady love. _Dalfen mused annoyingly yet reassuringly.

_Shut up._ She muttered darkly back to her bitbeast. That was the last thing she needed. The very last thing. If he found out about Jade, knowing his huge but very well hidden crush on Jade, he would try to save her, doing some kind of heroics. He'd proven himself capable of such idiocies before, back last time, when he thought Jade had a crush on Derek - which she did then.

He really could be an idiot when it came to such stuff.

She was so absorbed that she didn't notice that Arrience had returned. "Boo!" Arrience greeted her.

Reave stopped short and stumbled back, nearly landing on the floor. "Oh. You." She scowled deeply.

Arrience, who was ecstatic that she had finally got the better of Reave for once, grinned. "Yes. Moi."

Reave turned away and sighed. "Can we go now?"

Arrience shrieked with laughter. This was the second time she had the better of Reave. "Thought you'd never ask." She smirked.

Minutes later, the room was empty.

---

Ok, that's it for now. Short? I dunno. But never mind. reviews? Pwetty pwease? -glances at number of reviews- -looks back- I'm desperate!!!!

Myishi: -.-0 ahem.

Myishi: So, you now know the pairings? Ok, one of them at least. Others in the next chapter. And if she feels like it, Shaedowe'll put in a beybattle. So please review? -puppy dog eyes-

Shaedowe: That's my line! Thief!

Myishi: Stealing a line isn't considered thieving!

Shaedowe: Is too!

Myishi: -.-0 whatever you say Shaedowe

Shaedowe: Aww, you're no fun. You're supposed to say 'Is not!'.

Myishi: -.-0 bye bye.


End file.
